


Moving On

by JPHBK



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: A short scene set after "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". Kimberly sees that Tommy has moved on. Can she? Has she?





	Moving On

Disclaimer Saban/Hasbro owns the characters within, not I.

 

"He seems happy." Kimberly's mind was wandering as she focused her eyes across the room to see Tommy sitting at a table with Katherine. She was telling him something and he was intently following her every word. She was sure she didn't notice him even as a huge smile moved across his face and he leaned back in his chair. His eyes never left Kat.

Kim gave a half smile before lowering her gaze down to the drink in her hand. She took a sip, all the while taking a good look around the Juice Bar. Ernie had graciously let the group use it after hours to throw a little celebration. He didn't know what they were celebrating, but in truth, it was defeating Maligore and successfully taking on new Turbo powers. 

"Hey," a voice from behind Kim, made her immediately smile. Something that happened often the last couple of weeks. She turned to see Jason standing behind her with his hands on the back of her chair. He smiled down at her before swiftly moving a chair out next to her and sitting down. Kim watched him as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on her. "This is nice huh?"

"What?" Kim questioned.

"Being back here... I mean for you, it's been a while," Jason clarified. Kim nodded.

"Oh... yeah, it's like I never left in some ways," Kim replied. She could tell Jason was studying her expression. His gaze gave her butterflies. This was also something that was happening more and more around Jason these days.

"What's on your mind?" Jason quizzed as he folded his hands on the table and rested them near Kimberly's. She looked up at him and gave a slight shrug.

"I guess... just..." Kim started to be generic with her response but knew he'd never buy it if she didn't tell the truth. Jason could always seem to read the group. They found it terribly difficult to keep things from him, so most of the time surprise parties and the like were off the table with Jase. He was smiling as he awaited her to finish her sentence. She was struggling.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned ducking his head ever so slightly as he said his name, a movement that caught Kim's attention, but she quickly shifted her focus to what he had said.

"Yeah," Kim answered truthfully.

"Everything alright with you two?" Jason asked as he looked past Kim to see Tommy still chatting away with Kat, and now Rocky who had joined the conversation. 

"I guess so... I mean... we haven't really talked," Kim replied. 

"That's what's bothering you huh?" Jason questioned. Kim briefly glanced over at Tommy and then back to Jason.

"I don't know... I am not even sure why we should talk," Kim responded. Jason nodded and took a deep breath. 

"You regretting things?" Jason asked, his tone was low as if he wasn't sure he should pry.

"No," Kim answered. "If you mean breaking things off."

"That's what... that's what I mean," Jason answered, clearing his throat in the middle of the sentence and sitting up in his chair fully. 

"It's just... weird I guess," Kim continued. "Seeing him with Kat... and happy... and he and I..."

Kim shrugged before taking another drink from her cup. She glanced up at Jason who seemed deep in thought. He looked past her and then locked eyes with her.

"I think you may get your chance to talk to him," Jason said. Kim started to respond but felt the air change to her left and turned to see Tommy sinking into a chair next to her. 

"Hey," Tommy greeted them both with a smile. "How are you two feeling?"

"Great," Jason replied and Kim nodded.

"Wasn't sure if there was any residual... uh... energy from the pit," Tommy stated.

"Doesn't seem to be," Jason said with a shrug, his eyes moving to Kim. "Hey... I'm gonna get me a drink, be back in a bit."

"Okay," Kim responded with a nod as she watched him get up. His hand briefly squeezed her shoulder as he walked by and she couldn't suppress the grin it prompted. She was snapped back to her senses by Tommy slightly clearing his throat. She turned to him and offered him a smile, which he returned. He seemed to be searching for something to say, and she knew his struggle. 

"So..." Tommy began. "Florida treating you okay?"

"I can't complain," Kim answered. 

"That's good," Tommy said as he folded his hands in front of him and stared at them intently. 

"Listen," both spoke in unison and stopped just as abruptly. Smiles were shared.

"You go ahead," Tommy urged her.

"I was just..." Kim began. She looked at Tommy and then briefly over at Kat who was now engaged in a new conversation with Jason at the drink table. She briefly made eye contact with Jason before turning her attention back to Tommy. "You seem happy."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Tommy responded, considering how things were going for him. He cocked his head slightly at Kim. "I... Kim is there something you wanted to say?"

"A lot of things I guess," Kim answered. "The main thing is I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For?" Tommy questioned. 

"Sending the letter," Kim answered.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. 

"I mean... breaking up that way... there should have been another way but I just didn't know how," Kim explained. 

"Oh," Tommy responded. "I mean... you couldn't help how you felt... I'm not mad about the letter, Kim."

"I should have called, or even tried to come to visit... say it in person," Kim stated. 

"I mean..." Tommy sighed. "In theory that might be better, but... it would have all still came out the same."

There was a silence between them as Kim considered his words. He didn't seem hurt and she was truly grateful for that. 

"I understand why you sent it... at first... I was shocked... but the more I thought about it... I realized it was a long time coming," Tommy continued. Kim listened intently as he spoke. "I mean... it was silly to think things would stay the same that far apart."

Tommy chuckled before running a hand through his hair. He smiled at Kim who returned it. 

"Seeing you happy makes me happy," Kim said before reaching across the table and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Same," Tommy responded. "Are you and the guy..."

"No," Kim replied. She considered the subject of the letter and her eyes quickly found Jason who was laughing at something Adam had said. 

"Didn't things work out?" Tommy asked. 

"I'm not sure... I mean... it's complicated," Kim replied.

"But you are happy?" Tommy questioned.

"I am... it'll work out," Kim responded with positivity and a smile. 

"I hope so," Tommy replied before he turned to find Kat sitting back down at their table. He grinned upon seeing her and then turned back to Kim.

"I'm gonna head back over there, but..." Tommy paused. "I just want you to know... I hope we can always be friends."

"I hope so too," Kim replied as she watched Tommy get up and walk back over to the Kat. Kim finished off the last of her drink before making her way towards the exit and stepping out into the slightly cool night air. She rubbed her arms as the cool air brushed the bare skin as she walked out to stand in the parking lot of the Youth Center. 

Kim glanced up at the night sky and admired the stars burning bright overhead. She was so transfixed she didn't hear anyone come up behind her. She, however, smelled his distinctive scent, the faintest of aftershave. She smiled.

"How'd that go?" Jason asked as he settled in next to her and joined her in stargazing. 

"I think it went well," Kim replied, shifting her eyes over at him. She admired his features in the soft moonlight. Handsome in a way most guys she'd met could never be. Somehow managing to be both boyishly so and yet rugged at the same time. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Jason replied, his gaze lowering and looking out across the lot. 

"He seems happy..." Kim said.

"He is," Jason agreed. "He and Kat... it's going well."

"He asked me if I was happy," Kim said. Jason turned to her. 

"What did you say?" Jason inquired. 

"I think I am, or at least I will be," Kim answered. 

"Yeah, I think..." Jason began to speak but stopped when Kim turned to him. Something about the look she was giving him. Something that in times past was foreign between them, but lately had become more common. He started to question it but wondered if the time was right.

"Jason?" Kim spoke. 

"Yeah?" Jason replied. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Kim questioned with a gesture toward his Jeep. He followed her gesture and then turned back to the building. He smiled as he turned to look at Kim.

"I do," Jason responded. They both began to make their way in step across the parking lot. Neither as surprised as they would have expected when their hands intertwined along the way.


End file.
